


Animals

by Joyd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anal Sex, Exorcist Tyki, Fic for Art, M/M, Noah Cross - Freeform, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyd/pseuds/Joyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Cross had paid good money for shows that weren’t <span class="u">half</span> as amazing as the one Tyki’s putting on for him."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A lot of conflict can be avoided by bending your enemy over a desk and fucking them silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Fic to go along with some delightful art on Tumblr.  
> I'm so weak to bribery.

When he decided to pay the Exorcist a visit in his hotel room, he had certain expectations for how the encounter would go. Banter, threats, maybe he’d even _finally_ kill the Portuguese General as the Earl had told him to however many weeks ago. All fairly simple, really. He’d figured they’d play their usual game of posturing before he pinned Mikk to the wall, intent on leaving him more bitten, bloody, and flustered than he’d found him before being on his way.

So having the Exorcist spread out over the desk, wrists tied tight up against his chest and one leg thrown over Cross’ shoulder as he fucked into him is both an unplanned for miscalculation and a delightful surprise.

He’d thought he’d learned all the faces Mikk could make -in general and caught up in pleasure-, but he’s quickly learning there were countless more to be seen. His favorite so far was the look of overwhelmed pleasure and wild delirium that had crossed his pretty face when Cross had first pressed into him. The way his neck and back had arched off the desk as he’d cried out and clenched down on his cock sending thrills down his spine. It was stunning, and even committing it to memory wasn’t enough, Cross wants to see it again and memorize all the things he can do to cause it.

The desk beat a steady rhythm against the wall, and the chair he’s sitting in is only holding on by the wood glue and upholstery. A mostly smothered part of him wants to stick around to hear Mikk’s excuses to the Finders that are traveling with him, but he’s too busy admiring the way the fading sunlight catches the drops of sweat on Mikk’s collarbone to give it any real consideration. He abandons the chair in favor of standing and leaning over to lick it up, making the Exorcist wheeze underneath him as he’s bent in half and finally cry out again at the changed angle. He can’t muffle his own moan at the tightened clench, the way the added pressure makes his hips falter and stutter, and bites down on the thin skin he’d licked to make it happen again.

Tyki Mikk is certainly a beautiful man, but caught up in the throes of pleasure, voice catching on breathy little gasps and moans, he’s _gorgeous_ , and Cross wants to take him apart so much it makes his teeth itch.

It’s difficult to keep that lovely angle when he leans back again, but he manages by hooking his arm around Mikk’s thigh and bracing the other on the chair, the new position giving him a lovely view of the Exorcist’s face as he bites his bottom lip to muffle his moans. With one foot on the ground, it gives the Exorcist enough leverage to move his hips into Cross’ thrusts, too, and more than enough to buck into the hand Cross wraps around his dick. There’s that lovely face again, the shout this time broken by Mikk’s voice cracking from pleasure and overuse alike. The leather of his glove is soft enough that even the dry slide over sensitive skin is pleasurable, and with the way precum leaks so freely it slicks the way quickly enough that Tyki doesn’t hesitate to buck into the curl of his fingers.

Cross had paid good money for shows that weren’t _half_ as amazing as the one Tyki’s putting on for him.

“Damn, Mikk… You sure know how to make a man feel appreciated. You sure this is your first time taking it?” He’s rather proud of the way his voice doesn’t catch, even with how close he’s quickly getting to the edge, and gives the Exorcist’s cock a short squeeze just to hear him gasp, “I could get addicted to the pleasure.”

A muffled groan answers him, the Exorcists’ hips stuttering in short, staccato bursts as he clenches his eyes shut and turns his face away, panting into the wood of the desk, “S-shut up… f-fuuu-ck ah….”

Cross has seen this loss of composure enough times to know Mikk is about to cum, the way his back arches and he bites his lip hard enough to bleed a sure sign he won’t last much longer. Probably for the best, the Finders will likely return to their own room soon enough and notice the thumping of the desk. Still, Cross is disappointed he doesn’t have more time to play with him, see the best ways to make him scream and beg for more. He wants to see that pretty face of his overwhelmed with ecstasy one more time before they’re done, and promises himself he’ll savor it more next time.

For now, he contents himself with hooking Mikk’s other leg over his free arm and leans over him again, folding him in half as he braces his hands on either side of his ribs and reveling in the startled, choked scream of pleasure he’s rewarded with. This new angle lets him thrust even deeper than before, and it shows in the way Mikk is practically sobbing with pleasure and can’t seem to keep his eyes open or his mouth shut. His cock bobs obscenely against his stomach with each thrust of Cross’ hips, the only friction against it now that Cross has stopped touching him in favor of keeping Tyki from being pushed across the desk.

He commits the view of sunlight in brown curls to memory, savors the cries and moans and the clacking of his dog tags against each other, and memorizes the way Mikk’s back arches and his mouth falls open in a choked scream as he finally goes over the edge. If he had any talent at all for painting he’d try to recreate the scene in oils, but as it is he can only rely on his memory and repeat performances. Mikk seems to enjoy Cross’ cock more than he would have expected, but without repeat results he can’t claim the way he cums so prettily as evidence to the fact, so he’ll have to retest his theory a few times more.

The way Mikk shivers and flutters around him, and the little keening sounds that escape him as Cross continues to thrust into his oversensitive body finally push him over as well, pressed deep into him without a care for how the Exorcist might feel about it. He’s tempted to let himself savor the orgasm as well, just pin Mikk against the desk with his weight just to hear him whine, but the Akuma he has keeping tabs on the Finders reports their imminent return. They’re not a problem by any means, but he’d hate to ruin his good mood by deal with witnesses and then listening to Mikk bitch at him.

Instead he takes a moment to clear his head and appreciate Mikk’s flushed, pouting face glaring up at him before he pulls out and steps back, letting the Exorcist’s thighs slide off his arms and smirking at his hiss as blood flows back into his limbs. Compared to the clean up Mikk will have to deal with, Cross is put back together in the time it takes Tyki to wrestle himself into an upright position without his arms, smoothing his hair back as he takes in the view. He’d love to just leave Mikk tied up with his pants down for the Finders to discover, but the man loves to hold a grudge and Cross doesn’t want to have to deal with it next time they meet. Instead he tugs the make-shift shackles from his wrists, steals his box of cigarettes up off the floor, and disappears through the door with a laugh as Mikk swears after him and tries to pull his pants up.

Next time he’ll have to really take his time and find all the things that make Tyki Mikk scream for him.


End file.
